


Argo

by DJsaxby16



Series: Kalex Week 2019 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alura and Alex having an important talk, F/F, Fluff, Kalex Week, Kalex Week 2019, Krypton-related, Love, final entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: Kara is so happy that Alex decided to take a weekend trip to Argo. Though Alex is doing more than pleasing Kara, no she has to go to Argo because she needs to ask Alura a very important question.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Kalex Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110
Collections: Kalex Appreciation Week 2019





	Argo

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to end Kalex week than some absolute sweet fluff?

“Ugh, I’m so full.” Kara complained. She never gets this full on Earth, but Argo is a different story. She turned to see Alex trying to suppress a laugh “Shut up” she said to the human. But Alex just laughed more. 

“It’s the little things in life.” Kara threw a vegetable at her.

“I certainly hope your enjoyed it, at least.” Alura commented.

“It was great, Mom.” A weekend in Argo was possibly one of the best ideas that Alex ever had. Alex and Kara were having the time of their lives in Kara’s home city. And when the table was finally clean, a call came through for Kara, right on time. “Hello?.....yes...that sounds great! I’ll be there soon. Alex!” Kara called out.

“Yes?”

“Thara and some of her friends are going out tonight, wanna come?” She asked hopeful, but was brought down a bit when her girlfriend shook her head.

“Honestly Kara, I’m really beat. But you should go! She’s your friend, it’ll be fun.” Kara seemed a bit disappointed, but when Thara arrived, she bounded our gleefully, putting a smile on Alex’s face.

“Strange” Alura commented “Kara has told you me you quit enjoy going out at night. Are you feeling well, Alex?” Alura seemed concerned, knowing she actually cares does put Alex at ease a bit.

“Actually, Thara taking her out was my idea.” Alura seemed confused “I needed to get her out of the house because....I want to talk to you about something.”

“Is everything all right?”

“Oh yes, everything is great, actually. Kara and I, we’re in a great place right now and....wow, this harder than I thought.” Alex began to shake a bit.

“Alex, sit down.” Alura led her to the couch and sat next to her “Whatever you have to say, you can say it.” Encouraging the woman who stole her daughter’s heart.

“Alura....I didn’t bring Kara here for just a weekend getaway.....I brought her here to ask her to marry me.” Needless to say, the older kryptonian’s eyes went wide “And before I propose, I would like your blessing.” Alex got an immediate response, but not in the form of words. Tears were rolling down Alura’s eyes and she hugged Alex so fast she nearly knocked the wind out of her.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Alura sobbed out. This response surprised Alex.

“For what?”

“For loving my daughter. For being there for her.... For being the family she needed when I couldn’t be there.” Alex was starting to tear up now herself.

“It’s been my honor.” Alura finally calmed herself and regained her professional posture.

“Alex Danvers, I here by grant you the blessing to become one with the house El in marriage to my daughter.” Alex breathed out a shaky tearful breath of relief.

“Thank you” the older kryptonian hugged her future daughter-in-law again, but pulled away. 

“I do have one condition.” Alex would do anything Alura asked at this point “Come with me.” Alura led Alex to her bedroom and pulled a small wooden box out of her closet. When she opened it, it revealed a shining silver bracelet with kryptonian symbols on it. “This the engagement bracelet Zor-El gave to me when we became betrothed.” Alex was speechless.

“Alura...”

“I understand that you no doubt already have a ring for her....but it would honor me greatly if you used this when you ask her.” Yes, Alex did have a ring, which she will indeed give it her...but there is no way that Alex was going to turn this incredible gesture away.

“It would be my honor.” She replied with no hesitation. Alura looked absolutely elated, and so was Alex. This would indeed be a trip to remember.


End file.
